


A Farscape Celebration

by Wendymypooh



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: John Chricton spends a couple quiet reflective moments remembering friends lost in the Peacekeepers War, and what lay ahead for the rest of them.Written for Fandom Stocking 2018





	A Farscape Celebration

John Crichton sat in one corner of the lounge watching his fellow Moya crew members celebrate. It had been his idea to throw a Christmas Party to liven up the gloominess that had settled aboard the leviathan ever since the end of the Peacekeepers War.  
He knew most of that stemmed from the grievous loss of D'Argo and Jool. He missed his Luxan best friend daily, and Jool too, but he knew both wouldn't want them to grieve for too long.  
Besides, they had Little D to think about. This was his first Christmas and it didn't matter that they weren't on Earth. He wanted his son to experience human things, as well as Sebacean.  
Everyone had gotten a kick out of his 'Santa Claus' disguise, although he'd given Rygel quite a scare when he made his appearance. Rygel had muttered something about some freak 'mythical' creature tales that were used to keep little Hynerians in line.  
"Are you all right, John?"  
John turned his head and smiled at Aeryn. She was positively glowing with happiness and that did his heart good to see. They'd been through so much together, a lot of it bad, that he was glad they finally had some happy times ahead for them.  
He reached out an arm and tugged her toward him, kissing her softly on the mouth. " I am more than all right. I am great. The war is over, my wife and child are alive and safe, and most of my friends are as well."  
"D'Argo and Jool are with us." Seryn said softly.  
"I know. I fell them here." John leaned his forehead against hers. "As long as they are in our hearts, they'll be with us. Speaking of D'Argo's, where's Little D?"  
"Chiana is singing Nebari lullabies to him. He's about ready to go to bed and seems enthralled by her voice." Aeryn told him.  
"Let's hope to hell that they're really lullabies and not some dirty limericks." John chuckled. "I do not want Little D's first word to be 'frell'."  
Aeryn laughed. "I made it clear to her that if I find out that they are anything but lullabies, I'll make her life unbearable for the next several monens."  
It was John's turn to laugh.  
"Woman, I love you."  
" I love you too, John."  
Aeryn sat down beside him and leaned her head on John's shoulder as they watched Noranti and Rygel's antics as they enjoyed the crew's special drinks and food, occasionally they caught the sound of Chiana's voice as she sang Little D to sleep.  
Both thinking about the close friends they had lost, but grateful for the ones who remained. All of them were safe and alive, and for the first time ever, their future looked very bright.


End file.
